


Home For Christmas

by SpaceSapph



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, I'm Sorry, M/M, Spanking, but a cute one, connor is a Slut, happy birthday jesus, it's christmas time you know what that means, kevin loves it, like a lot of daddy kink, this is completely self-indulgent, time for christmas-themed sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceSapph/pseuds/SpaceSapph
Summary: Kevin and Connor are left home alone to put up Christmas decorations. Not much decorating gets done.





	

Kevin wobbled precariously on a chair from the dining room, attempting to keep his balance while stretching to string a strand of silver tinsel along the wall. He huffed in frustration as the tinsel slipped out his hand and to the floor once more, almost taking him with it. Wasn't Christmas decorating supposed to be a family activity? Arnold was out with Naba, Elder Davis and Elder Zelder were both back home visiting their families, and Elder Church, Elder Thomas, and Elder Schrader were doing last minute Christmas shopping. After they had all finished hanging ornaments on the tree together, Kevin had been left behind with his boyfriend to do all the work that was left. His boyfriend who, at the moment, was nowhere to be found.

"Connor, I could use a little help in here," he called down the hall to where the redhead had disappeared into their room. He got no reply, save for some shuffling noises. "Connor?" he called again, stepping down from the chair to see what was keeping Connor occupied. Before he reached the hall, however, he heard Connor address him from their room.

"Is everyone gone?" he asked.

"Yes..." Kevin answered hesitantly, "Why?"

"Gimme a second," was Connor's response.

Kevin was suddenly suspicious about whatever Connor was up to back there. He found that his suspicions were upheld when Connor finally stepped out of their room and walked towards him down the hall. However, Kevin couldn't find his voice to berate Connor for wasting time when he should have been helping with the decorating. Kevin couldn't find his voice to say much of anything.

He looked, dumbfounded, at the sight before him. Connor was standing there, casual as everything, wearing a little red dress with soft white trim around the edge of the skirt and the top of the chest, white stockings that ended mid-thigh, and a pair of black heels. He tilted his head to the side and smiled up at Kevin as if they'd been chatting about the weather.

"Connor," was all Kevin managed to say before getting distracted once more.

"Do you like it? Got it all online," Connor said nonchalantly. He did a quick turn, and Kevin saw that the dress barely covered Connor's ass. There was a glimpse of white lace that was gone before Kevin even had time to register it as Connor spun to face him again.

"I- yeah," Kevin replied intelligently. He encouraged his brain to stop short-circuiting and start thinking clearly at any time now, but with no such luck. He swallowed as Connor splayed a hand on Kevin's chest, absent-mindedly fiddling with a button on Kevin's shirt.

"What'd you say you needed me in here for, honey?" Connor asked sweetly, leaning in close to Kevin's face. He blinked up at Kevin with big, faux-innocent doe eyes and Kevin's resolve, as well as his last, withering strand of focus on whatever the hell he had been doing before, dissipated. He pulled Connor against him by his hips, kissing him hard. Connor's arms weaved their way around Kevin's neck as he fell into him completely. Connor moaned into Kevin's mouth when Kevin moved his hands from Connor's waist to grab his ass and pull him tighter against him. Connor bucked against Kevin's hip, pulling at his shirt impatiently.

"Want you," he mumbled against Kevin's lips. Kevin grabbed the backs of Connor's thighs and hoisted him around his waist, carrying him toward the couch. Connor kicked his shoes off as Kevin set him down on the arm of the sofa. He sat in his stockings, legs wrapped around Kevin's waist and arms still around Kevin's neck as Kevin mouthed along his neck, kissing and biting.

"You look so pretty like this, baby," Kevin breathed against Connor's collarbone. He fiddled with one of the straps on Connor's dress as he continued to kiss his way along his shoulder, feeling Connor shiver beneath his touch.

"You like it when I get dressed up for you like this, Daddy?" Connor said, hands running restlessly over Kevin's shoulders and back. He put a hand on Kevin's jaw and led his mouth back up to meet his. Kevin bit Connor's lower lip and then soothed it over with his tongue, licking inside of his boyfriend's waiting mouth. He reveled in Connor's sweet moans and sighs of pleasure, grasping his thighs tightly and leaving red marks with his fingers.

"You know I do," Kevin answered huskily, his breathing shallow. "Love seeing you in these slutty little outfits. And you love wearing them, don't you, baby? You love looking like a tramp, getting your daddy all riled up." He laughed when Connor nodded his head ardently. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"Want you to fuck me, Daddy. Bend me over the couch and take me like the slut I am." Connor's face was flushed as he said this, his lips swollen and red from Kevin's rough treatment.

"C'mere, baby boy." Kevin held Connor's face to give him one more harsh kiss before gesturing for him to stand up and turn around. He pressed himself up against Connor's back, grinding his erection into Connor's ass. Connor groaned and pushed back against him eagerly. Kevin nudged Connor's back to get him to lean over the arm of the couch, lifting his ass up and showing off his lacy white panties and the garter belt straps holding up his stockings. Kevin groaned at the sight and dealt a brisk smack to the place where Connor's ass met his thigh. Connor gasped and jerked his hips forward.

"I'll be right back, baby. Don't you move." Kevin went to get a bottle of lube from their bedroom, returning quickly to where Connor was bent over waiting for him, a bright red mark on his thigh where Kevin had hit him.

"God, you look so good right now, baby boy. You ready for Daddy to fuck you?" Kevin asked. 

"Yes, please, Daddy. I need it, need you to fuck me hard," Connor whined. He pushed his ass against Kevin's crotch for emphasis. Kevin yanked Connor's panties down around his thighs, then popped open the lid on the lube and spread it on his fingers. He pressed one into Connor slowly, smirking at the keening noise it earned him. After a while, he added another, scissoring Connor open as he pushed back against Kevin's hand greedily.

"Want your cock, Daddy," Connor panted. "I- I want you to fuck me. Need it. I'll be a good boy for you, Daddy, I promise."

"Are you gonna scream for me, baby? You gonna use that dirty little mouth of yours and beg for it like the whore you are?"

"Fuck, yes, Daddy! Please, please, fuck me. I'm your slut, Daddy, only yours, fuck me hard and make me come like you always do, I need your cock," Connor rambled, fucking himself shamelessly on Kevin's fingers. Kevin grinned and slid his fingers out of Connor's hole, unfastening his pants and pulling down his boxers enough to get his cock out and slick it with lube. He used one hand to hold the head of his cock at Connor's entrance, and the other to hold Connor's hip steady. Connor whimpered and pushed back against him. Kevin pushed in with one thrust, groaning as Connor cried out and clutched the fabric of the couch to hold himself up. He didn't hold back, pounding into Connor ruthlessly, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise. He leaned down to press hot, open-mouthed kisses down Connor's back.

"Is this what you wanted, baby boy?" he asked gruffly.

"Yes, oh, fuck, yes, Daddy! You- ah! You feel so good!" Connor cried enthusiastically. "Harder, Daddy! Show me- fuck! Show me who's in charge!"

Kevin bit his lip and rammed even harder into Connor, who was a writhing, moaning mess below him. Kevin hiked up Connor's skirt with one hand and spanked him again with the other. Connor let out another sharp cry, clawing the couch cushion. Kevin smacked him one more time, and then rubbed his hand over the spot to calm the sting.

"You're so filthy, baby. You love showing off like this, getting fucked and spanked and insulted. You're a dirty little slut." Kevin leaned down to bite softly at Connor's shoulder. "But you're always such a good boy for your daddy, and you know I love to give you what you want."

Kevin continued to fuck Connor against the sofa, squeezing his thighs and sucking hickeys into the sides of his neck, mumbling praise into his ear. He felt Connor tighten around him, and sure enough, he came a few moments later, shouting Kevin's name. Kevin followed soon after, filling Connor with his cum. When he pulled out, Connor let the mess run out and down his thighs, because he knew Kevin thought it was hot and he loved how dirty it made him feel.

After they'd cleaned up and Connor had changed out of his dress and into one of Kevin's sweaters, they sat on the couch together; Kevin looking at the half-strung tinsel and Connor nuzzling his face into Kevin's neck.

"Are you going to help me finish decorating now?" Kevin asked.

"No," Connor said shortly, curling his legs under him and resting his head on Kevin's shoulder.

"You're really going to make me do all of this by myself?"

"We can do it later." Connor yawned. Kevin wrapped his arm around his boyfriend.

"Everyone will be back later, and we're supposed to have it done by then."

"They can help. Decorating is supposed to be a family thing, right?"

"I guess so," Kevin conceded, running a hand through Connor's hair.

"And anyways, I think hot chocolate and a nap sounds way better than decorating," Connor said.

Kevin couldn't argue with that.


End file.
